


被动契合

by makikinei



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makikinei/pseuds/makikinei
Summary: 分级R级 abo禁欲系军官 x 伪白花（？）不怎么美好，慎点





	被动契合

“这个算奖励么？至少不用担心你叫出声的那些浪话被录给谁听了。”  
喻少将没有脱去外裤，而是直接不讲道理地卡进王柳羿大开的两腿中间。他和这个omega之间的距离被缩短到不能更近，对方已经彻底放弃了掩饰的求欢更是直直往耳朵里钻。  
“是，是集中所的人告诉我这么叫的......”  
王柳羿觉得自己被情欲这一把火烧的说话都有点困难，然而本能依旧驱使着他按照先前教员的叮嘱去主动拉开眼前alpha外裤前方的拉链。等到看清楚自己释放出的性器有多么令人惊讶的尺寸时他立刻后悔了，以前在集中所的时候不是没有拿仿真玩具做过训练，可是这么大尺寸的玩具他基本没有选择过。因为太痛了，稍微把头部送进去一点他都觉得要被撑开了一样的痛，但里面又痒，被这不能承受的玩物撩拨起的兴致一时又很难消去。  
但这个alpha的尺寸显然已经超出了他刚才脑内预估的预想，如果不是王柳羿觉得怕羞把脸别过去而去仔细观察，甚至能看到上面搏动的筋络。未完全勃起时他估计的尺寸就已不小，完全勃起之后更是让他觉得有点害怕，手死死地攥紧了床单不想放开。  
但活生生有温度的人总还是和玩具不一样的吧.......  
其实本来他也没有选择，但心里早早接受总归要比措手不及好。喻少将的前戏做的不错，先前就将人的穴儿玩到汁水泛滥的好处是前端的插入并不会让人呼痛。只是有点涨又有点晕乎，像泡在温水里被人抵着穴眼抚摸。  
“上面全都是你的水儿，这也是集中所那群人叫你流的？”  
硕大的龟头拔出穴眼的时候甚至发出了叫人面红耳赤的“啵”一声，贲张的性器顶端亮闪闪的全是淫液，在灯光照射下甚至还微微反光。  
“是我喜欢......”  
“喜欢什么？”  
喜欢被alpha用手指侵犯，喜欢被alpha含着乳头狠嘬，还是仅仅被干进去一个龟头这么多就喜欢的不要命一样流水儿拿后面把人夹得爽的头皮发麻？  
喻文波问，但王柳羿不再答了，只是垂着头呜呜咽咽说一些含混不清的话。喻少将也不想和面前这个浑身上下都显露着诱惑二字怎么写的omega玩欲拒还迎的游戏，一面去咬人白玉似的耳垂还用尖牙磨碾，一面扶着人的腰又逼人的后穴把这尺寸硕大的东西吞进去。  
Omega的体质就是为床事而生，身体里更是像个取乐用的天堂。何况是被判定为极度敏感的s级，将将没进去半截的时候王柳羿就开始喘。每喘一声身后的小穴就更卖力一些，几乎要靠自己把整根鸡巴含进去。  
喻文波没有功夫想是不是每一个omega都这样，看着纯情羞涩的要死其实比谁都热情比谁都渴望一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。因为这个omega所表现出来的情态已经极大程度上的取悦了他，在他摇摇欲倒的理智上继续胡作非为。  
“叫什么，嗯？”  
喻少将到这时候才想起来他忘了询问这漂亮的小床伴叫什么名字，只见对方的右手还搭在他二人的交合处若即若离地抚弄，上面那张嘴却很不诚实的吐出了一个小名似的称呼。  
“宝蓝......”  
“不叫你宝蓝了好不好？叫......就叫哥哥，蓝哥？”  
刚满了18岁出了禁闭区一样牢笼的人哪受得了这种似乎是抬爱的称呼，摇摇头却被坏心眼的alpha照着深处一记狠顶。登时眼泪豆豆憋不住开闸一样吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，溜到嘴边的“不要”全都变成了尖利的呻吟，骤然拔高的声调和顺着脸颊流淌的一滴泪珠都昭示着这个omega被开苞时的情动。  
王柳羿没有学过怎么讨好自己的前端，这时候也不需要他自己去玩弄自己的前端。几乎是跟随着alpha的动作，他瘫坐在床上大口喘着气，有些被他射出来的白色液体甚至溅到了alpha的胸口上。  
“这么爽吗？”  
“唔......”  
王柳羿经历过什么呢，无非是集中所里教员格式化的调教和训练。以前塞进身体里的东西都是冰冷而没有感情的玩具。虽然仿真做的极为相似alpha，却永远都要比真正的alpha缺少一些东西，比如汹涌的占有欲、狂乱的亲吻或是更接近于灵魂的东西。  
而现在这位少将带给他的是与平时毫无相似之处的、全新的感受。他无法控制无法调整自己的欲望，只能被动地接受。他只能在无法预知地情况下因为另一个“陌生人”全凭心意的动作尖叫哭泣，而这还只是开始。  
说他俩是陌生人未免都有些不对，因为他们之间的距离太近了，近的要按负数来计算。  
这并不是第一根进入王柳羿体内的东西，身上的这个人却是破了他处的人。他并不是因为痛才哭的，是因为真的很舒服，甚至都不要人动一动，单是这么吃了猛劲不讲章法的一撞就撞得本就充斥着情液的小穴更是按捺不住一样的流水儿，好像是把那稀薄的液体喷到插在体内的凶器上一样。  
王柳羿觉得自己像是个头回吃着糖的孩子，明明口口声声说的是吃多了会蛀牙会痛，可身体还是很诚实的伸出手来讨要更多一点的快乐。谁叫他真的意识到了食髓知味是怎么个叫人抓心挠肝的  
“蓝哥咬的好紧，水好多。”  
喻文波语调平板，把最露骨的荤话也说的像是向下属下达命令。单听声音谁又会知道往常从来不与情色两字沾边的喻少将正发了狠似的操干着身前好像一阵风就能吹走的身量单薄的omega。囊袋撞击在王柳羿的大腿根部，伴随噼噼啪啪声响的是人柔软白皙的腿根处渐渐浮起一层红晕。  
“这里也好嫩。”  
可不是嫩的要命，如果喻文波再狠心一点上手去掐一掐，他甚至能看到那白嫩柔软的地方颤动着登时浮现出颜色红艳的指痕。  
王柳羿小穴短窄，但汁水丰沛。他像是被精心孕育十七年终于一朝成熟而且还是直接熟透了的甜果，喻文波稍稍用力就有淋漓的甜蜜液体流下来。最让人惊喜的甚至不是他的身体而是他的反应，矜持又放浪，渴求又碍着那一层面子。最开始的恳求就已经死死的踩在了这个刚刚成熟的omega的底线上，现在再要他自己说出什么话来配合几乎是不可能了。  
但喻文波恰好是那种信奉实干而不是言语的人。他更喜欢看自己身下的omega被干成情动而难以自控的样子，当然如果能有他想听的话就更好了。  
单凭王柳羿在床上这副样子，哪个alpha能抵挡的住？哪个alpha不希望自己的omega在床上是这样一副模样？  
被送来这少将府邸的时候王柳羿身上本就没有几件衣服，现在更是像藏在深海大蚌里的珍珠一样被人单把身子剥离出来好好疼爱。他唇色本来就艳，现在被干的更是合不上嘴，只能任由涎液从嘴角流下显出一道水痕来。  
因为身上一共没有几两肉，王柳羿的锁骨就更显得突出，现在那块地方斑驳布满了吻痕，并不是单纯的落下吻时的吸吮而导致。那处地方更多的是隐藏着的几个小小的牙印。  
而omega胸前本来平平如青春少女的两团更成了重灾区，本来小巧的两粒乳珠被轮流玩弄，有时是舌尖的舔弄，有时候是手指拿捏着力道的拉扯，经过这一番之后已经完全失去了本来的青涩，颜色也不再是浅淡的肉粉色，红肿起来的那种深郁的颜色反而更像烂熟的果实。王柳羿又想又怕喻文波做出那种好像要吸走他的奶水的动作，想是他实在喜欢那种酥麻到过电，好像浑身瞬间没了力气的快感；怕是太爽太失态，他自己都能感受到后穴在上身受到这种撩拨时不由自主的分泌液体。  
“现在没奶没关系，以后有孩子就会有了。”  
明明那后穴的光景已经十分淫靡了：原来那粉色的小小一点已经不复存在，现在的穴口因为过分的撑开显示出一种灼人眼的色彩，本以为就要被这骇人的尺寸撑开了，可没想到还有余地自己主动收缩。被包裹含住的性器更呈现出一种教人心惊的紫红色，夹着这东西的小穴就像是个过分贪吃的孩子，明明塞得满满却还不知满足的要多一些再多一些。可王柳羿一面又羞又怕，一面却还伸手去搂自己alpha的脖子。他抱住喻文波像树袋熊抱住一棵大树一样死不撒手，两腿不知羞耻地分的更开，更方便人进进出出再从小穴里带出淫水落到床单上留下深色的印痕。  
“还可以再进来一点的，没问题的......”  
“蓝哥心好急。”  
喻文波如他所愿再向里进了进，恰好结结实实地蹭过生殖腔半闭着的腔口。本来就是omega最脆弱敏感的地方哪经得起这种欺负，登时半闭着的腔口就要毫无保留地完全为闯入者打开。  
王柳羿搂住他上身地手立刻猛地圈紧再软软地垂下松开，呀啊的一声连舌尖都吐出来死死咬着才能缓解连续高潮给自己大脑带来的晕眩感。他已经控制不住自己的视线要向哪里看了，在喻文波看来就好像是被快感刺激得翻起了一个白眼。好像纸做的单薄的胸口剧烈起伏，落在床单上的手还在发抖。后穴已经被操乖了的媚肉更是死死地裹上来索取alpha的精水，夹得喻文波呼吸不畅低声骂了一句不清不楚的脏话。  
那句不清不楚的脏话王柳羿并没有听清楚，他耳朵里全都是自己发出的像猫儿一样急促的呻吟。偏偏这时候喻文波还去抚摸他后颈的腺体，带着使用枪械留下老茧的手抚摸过后颈的皮肉时有异样的感觉。少将甚至更过分的用指甲去在omega的腺体上留下浅浅的印记。  
Omega前端和后穴都和受了欺负一样“流泪”，这一次射出来的东西要比前几次更稀薄，没有什么东西可以射的感觉有种堵塞的痛，然而痛又钝钝地刺激着他已经被快感麻木的神经，帮助自己的身体再一次回到情潮欲海里。  
可alpha似乎对那个柔软的腔口并不感兴趣，体会了一次omega激烈的反应之后倒是刻意避开那一处。尝过更好的怎么还能满足于之前的，无论怎样在其他地方顶弄都离那一次让人神志不清的高潮相距甚远。  
“那里不舒服吗......再，再弄一弄啊。”  
王柳羿这时候已经完全忘了，没有哪个alpha能忍住只是顶弄omega的腔口而不是直接干进去在里面成结内射的。这时候还得喻文波把人抱到怀里来唇贴着人的耳朵，哄小孩子一样慢慢地给人讲道理：“你现在舒服了，有了我的标记就得永远留在我身边，还有可能怀个我的孩子。这时候倒不想要自由了？”  
Omega登时噤了声，只微微不满地让几声咕噜在喉间滚动，手指在alpha的掌心里滑动。而alpha却丝毫不为所动，喘着粗气射在他体内的时候也谨慎小心的避开那个脆弱柔软的腔口生怕制造意外。同时那先前叼过王柳羿白嫩耳垂的尖牙狠狠刺进omega红肿的腺体里，哪怕现在王柳羿出了一身大汗也并没有难闻的味道，喻文波去做临时标记的时候鼻腔里充斥着柑橘浅淡的甜味和一点湿淋淋的情动气息。这感觉非常好，至少让喻文波觉得自己当时从另外一位上层人士手里把这个omega要来并不是个坏选择。  
这事情过去还早，要他和这么适合他的omega成日翻云覆雨伪装沉溺于情色倒也不是个太差的事情。美色就是他本色出演最好的回报。  
房间里柑橘气息越发浓重，原本酸涩的味道已经中和了浓郁的龙涎香变得甜润令人咂舌。Alpha射精是一个漫长的过程，微凉的精液打在内壁上好像是某种洗刷的仪式。王柳羿在omega集中所里所承受的一切压抑都被这场酣畅淋漓的性爱冲刷殆尽。  
而alpha这时候还有闲情抽出自己的性器，饶有兴致地再用手指去玩弄那还在不自主将精水向里吞的小穴。王柳羿本来吞的很费力，因为精水有些太多了，更经不起这样的“帮助”，呜的哭了一声下身便泄出大量混合着精液变浑浊的液体。  
“以后可能还有很多次你得这么和我做。”  
淫水儿一次吐不干净，得一次又一次的用劲才行。王柳羿恍惚间听到喻文波嘶哑的这么一句话，穴倒是比头脑反应的更快，狠狠吸住喻文波的手指嘬了一下。  
为什么......好像还有一点期待？


End file.
